I Love You, Edward
by kelly41395
Summary: Bella Swan, is deeply and madly in love with Edward Cullen. But constantly she feels she is not good enough for him. A one-shot fic, displaying the true love that Edward and Bella have for each other.


It was cold and rainy outside, as usual. I sat on my bed and felt sorrowful, antagonized, agonized, and every other negative emotion that a person can feel. Edward wasn't even around to comfort me. The emptiness inside my heart was like being out in space, with nothing, not even oxygen. The thought of it just made me even more depressed. To be truly, fully, alone. Not physically alone, but rather mentally. To feel like the world is against you, like everyone around you is wishing you were dead. A silent tear streamed down my face.

Alone.

Charlie was downstairs watching the game. I knew he would never be able to take the hint that I was feeling sad, so I didn't even bother going to him for comfort. I wanted Edward. I wanted to feel his cooling touch, hear his angelic voice, see his god-like face. But he wasn't with me. I was alone. I was one, and as they say, one is the loneliest number. I began crying into my pillow, as I listened to the rain pound against the roof. _Tat, tat, tat, tat, tat...._

"Bella?" I looked up from my pillow, which was soaked with my tears of depression.

"Edward?" I spoke, every inch of my voice covered with bewilderment. And there he was. My Edward standing there, smiling his crooked smile. He looked even more gorgeous and beatiful than since the last time I saw him, ten minutes ago. "Edward! I thought you said you were leaving me!"

"No, Bella, I was just leaving to go get you this." His perfect hands held up a silver bracelet.

"Oh, Edward, you shouldn't have!" I said, taking the bracelet into my own clumsy, fumbling hands.

"It was nothing, Bella...."

"Oh, Edward, I love you!" I said, and leaned forward to kiss him. But he made a face and stood up. "What is it Edward?"

"Bella.... I... I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. I just couldn't. I struggled for words, but all I could do was say his name. His beautiful name.... "Edward...."

"Bella. Oh, Bella. I'm dangerous. I could kill you in a flash. You're so fragile. So breakable. I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much."

"Edward! Please! Don't do this! You won't hurt me, I know it!" I was falling... falling... falling....

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Edward! You're breaking my heart! I _love _you!" But he was gone. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Please, Edward, please. Don't go. Those words played over and over inside my head, but it was no use. He was gone.

I sat there on my bed. Breathing deeply, for air was all I had. In a flash, everything that mattered to me was gone. Edward, my lovely Edward was gone. I had no one. No one could give me what Edward could. No one had the same love Edward had. I loved him so deeply, so profoundly. My world was ending.

"SURPRISE!" I looked up. It was Edward! He was back!

"Oh Edward!" I said. I kissed him passionately. "Don't ever leave my like that! You scared me. It broke my heart." I continued to kiss him, but he grabbed hold of my wrists.

"Bella, you're making this difficult for me. Just hold still...." Edward leaned towards me and his beautiful, soft, smooth, cold yet warm lips made contact with my own much less perfect lips. I stayed statue still, not wanting to will him to do something he would regret. Any sudden movement I made could make Edward snap and sink his blindingly white teeth into me. I couldn't handle the thought that I had made Edward devour me into nothing. It would break his heart. I knew how much I meant to him, and if I were gone, he'd have to live life alone forever.

When he was done, he let go of my wrists and smiled that crooked smile I love so much. "Come with me," he said. Edward lifted me up into his arms. I gasped. He jumped out of my bedroom window and into the cold dark night. I felt like we were flying. Edward kept me close to his body. Somehow his body temperature managed to be cold, and yet so warm at the same time. Even though I wasn't wearing a coat, I didn't feel cold at all. I stared up at Edward and looked deep into his golden eyes. "I love him so much," I thought. His face was so dreamy, it was like staring into the face of God. He held me closer and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bella."


End file.
